


Pieces of Me

by Barbara_Lazuli



Series: Piece By Piece Rewrite [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Im baaaack, Rewrite, art club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: Lapis has lost her home, leaving her no choice but to move to America. She only joins the Art Club to distance herself from her estranged mother and half sisters as much as possible, but she gets more than she bargained for when its excitable members worm their way through the cracks in her walls.





	Pieces of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So who missed this AU? Cuz I sure did, believe me, even though took me a long time to come back to it. It's touching that there are still people waiting for it, but I just didnt like what I had written enough to continue it - at least the version i already put out. Pieces of Me was the first big writing project I ever had, and I'm still very proud of myself for managing as much as I did despite being a novice at writing (in a second language at that). But I have grown as a writer since then and there are so many things i want to change and add to the original. So there will be differences in this rewrite from the the first one, but the core of the story will remain the same. Hopefully, the ones who waited will love this as much as the original, and whoever new victims I manage to reel in will hopefully like this too lol
> 
> TL;DR:  
21 y.o. me @ 18 y.o. me: You a little confused, but you got spirit. Now let's try this again.

Her torso is twisted so she can see her back, the reminder of that night now merely a scar between her shoulder blades. She rights herself to face the mirror properly. Two fingers play with her blue-dyed hair, just a few shades lighter than her navy blue eyes. She looks like a different person.

But that's the whole point, isn't it?

A gentle knock on the bathroom door startles Lapis. Sky's even softer voice comes from the other side. "Sorry, Lapis, but you've been there a while and -"

"No, it's okay." 

Lapis pulls a shirt over herself, sees her disheveled hair, and shrugs before opening the door. She doesn't miss Sky's eyes lingering on her blue hair, even with the other girl's too long blonde fringes barely keeping them visible. How Sky isn't bothered by them is a mystery to Lapis.

Sky points at Lapis' head. "I don't think Mom's going to like that."

Lapis resists the urge to roll her eyes. She's been in this house long enough to know that Sky's bluntness isn't meant to offend. "I like it. S'what matters."

She considers Lapis for a short very uncomfortable moment. "I guess that's true," Sky airily replies before the door is shut on Lapis. 

Lapis avoids looking at the framed pictures on the wall as she climbs down the stairs like she always does. Luckily, Dianne is already by the foyer about to head out.

"I'll be coming home late," Dianne tells her youngest daughter, Sapphire. "You don't have to leave dinner for me." She notices Lapis at the foot of the stairs and directs a small smile that turns into an astonished guffaw when she notices the blue hair. "Lapis. That's... your hair's _blue_."

Lapis shrugs. "I know."

Lapis waits for the reaction. Will she get mad and scold her? Huff in disappointment? Force Lapis to dye it back to black?

Dianne does none of those things. Instead she forces out a smile and this irritates Lapis even more. "Well, you look lovely. I'll be heading out now." She kisses the top of Sapphire's head. "Tell your sister goodbye for me." She searches for something to say to Lapis, clearly struggling with the blue hair, until she settles with, "It's your first day. Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks," Lapis replies with barely veiled bitterness. She's still slumped over the bannister when Dianne leaves. "That's really it?"

"You're lucky," Sapphire says, not without sounding a little impressed. "I wouldn't have gotten away with dying my hair blue."

"Sure," is her reply. She resists the urge to ask if Sapphire actually _would_ dye her hair if given the opportunity. She makes her way for the door put on her sneakers, bag already strapped on her back. "I'm gonna go ahead of you guys."

"You haven't had breakfast yet." 

"I'll skip it."

"What about the bus?"

"I'd rather walk." She doesn't wait to hear whatever Sapphire has to say next. She closes the door.

Lapis appreciates that Beach City is a quiet little town, although the "City" part in it's name may be ill-fitting. During her first few weeks here, Lapis found herself walking around town to get acquainted with her new "home" and get out of the Bleu family's house. It's calming, feeling the wind from the sea that ruffles her already messy hair and see the people slowly wake up and get ready for the day. She passes the mayor's home, something she's only aware of because of the obnoxious sign that says that it is, in fact, the mayor's house. A car painted to look like it's pizza is waiting in front of the house, the roof folded with its passengers out in the open. 

"Hey, Lazuli!" Jenny Pizza calls out with a wave. She startles Sour Cream who was sleeping, making her twin sister Kiki giggle. "Ooh, you really went throught with it."

"You said the teachers won't mind."

"Sure did."

"Blu looks good on you," Kiki says and Jenny echoes her compliment. Sour Cream simply raises a thumb. 

"Need a ride?" Jenny asks.

Lapis shakes her head. "Would you even have space left?"

"Buck's tiny enough. Y'all will fit."

"I heard that," Buck says as he crosses the front lawn. He nods at Lapis in greeting. "Sup. Nice hair."

"Thanks. But I'd rather walk."

"If you're sure," Jenny shrugs before they peel off.

Lapis absentmindedly continues her walk, counting the cracks on the pavement. She's nervous, if she were to be honest. Starting somewhere new is always hard, and this wave of anxiety she associates with school has yet to disappear - if it ever will. She can't bring herself to skip school, though procrastinating is easy to do. She curses when she notices that her laces have become undone and she stops to tie them, too late to realize that she stopped in the middle of the road.

There's a loud beep of a horn and the screech of tires. The car stops just in time, leaving Lapis to stare at the hood of a car with her heart beating out of her chest. 

"Oh my God!" The driver is immediately put of the car to check on Lapis. "Hey! Are you okay?"

Lapis lets herself get pulled up to her feet. "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine."

"Good. Because _what the hell were you thinking?_ Did you _want_ to be roadkill?!"

Lapis snaps out of it when the stranger jabs painfully at her sternum. "Don't touch me," she growls and slaps the offending hand away. 

The stranger, a tall girl with pixie cut blond hair, scoffs in response. "Oh, _you're_ the one angry now."

"June, come on," a third voice says. "You almost ran her over, don't pick a fight with her!"

The two girls now direct their glares at the girl left in the passenger seat, her head hanging out of the open window. She has blonde hair as short as the driver, but unlike the latter's neatly combed hair, the former has strands of hair that stick up into spikes. Green eyes are hidden behind her glasses, brows knit together in worry.

The driver, June, angrily gestures at Lapis. "It's blueberry over here who's the problem. She doesn't even look sorry for being in the way!"

"God, you're so fucking noisy," Lapis groans. "You're like a damn canary."

June will deny it, but she definitely squawks in response. "Excuse me?!"

"Nah, excuse _me_." She pushes June aside so she can continue walking. "You're in the way."

"Just get back here and drive already," Lapis hears June's passenger whine. "I want to meet Steven before classes start."

Lapis ignores June's frustrated grumble and walks away from her. When the car drives past her, June makes sure to stick out a hand and flip her off. Lapis is tempted to pick up the pebble from the ground and throw it at the offending hand, but another hand flying out to pull June's back inside has Lapis snorting instead.

-_-_-_-_-

American high schools are so inconvenient. Where Lapis came from, you're assigned to have one room for all of your classes for the whole school year. She didn't think she'd have to experience going from one classroom to another every hour until college, but here she is, struggling to wade through a mass of students as she searches for her next period's room. She's late by the time she gets there, and her history teacher isn't very pleased.

"Lazuli." Ms. Agatha lowly hums after Lapis tells her who she is. "The new student." Lapis nods. "Very well. Since you know where this class is now, I don't expect a repeat of today."

Lapis just grumbles a half-hearted apology and trudges to find an empty seat. She catches a glimpse of a familiar face and her eyes land on the girl from before, the one riding with June. The girl had been staring at Lapis, and she jumps when their eyes meet. Her mouth streches into a meek smile but Lapis grimaces.

"What are you doing idling by, Lazuli?" Ms. Agatha's harsh voice cuts through the moment. "Just sit behind Johnson so I can get the class started."

The teacher is gesturing behind the girl from this morning. Lapis takes the empty seat with a resigned sigh. She barely pays attention - history was never really her strongest suit. She fills the margins of her notebook with doodles when she isn't taking notes, sometimes drawing mustaches and exaggerated eyelashes on her book's illustrations when a historical figure's picture is presented. 

Johnson seems to be the opposite kind of student Lapis is, her hand immediately flying up whenever a question is asked. It's annoying, really.

... well, it was at first.

In a desperate attempt to find something to entertain herself through the class, Lapis watches Johnson. She times how long it takes for the blonde to raise her hand after Ms. Agatha has asked a question and she keeps count of all the times Johnson doesn't get picked. Eventually, annoyance turned into amusement.

Johnson grumbles something inaudible whenever she doesn't get picked and an amused smile stretches Lapis' lips every time. Another grumble and Lapis covers her mouth with the hand she's supporting her head with. Girl's like an academic gremlin.

Soon enough class ends and Lapis packs her things. Clumsiness causes her to drop her binder and she bends down to pick it up, but another hand beats her to it. 

It's Johnson, and the page Lapis' binder opened on gets her attention. Johnson grins at the page before she hands it back to Lapis. 

"Nice drawing, Lazuli," she says before leaving.

Lapis checks the drawing Johnson complimented; a tiny horned creature with glasses over her dotted eyes, proudly holding up a paper marked _A+_ with a toothy grin.

Lapis once again curses the inconvenienve of American schools. If it were the same as her old school, she wouldn't have had to wonder if she shares any more classes with Johnson.

-_-_-_-_-

"Hey! Lapis!"

Lapis tenses at the familiar voice. She considers walking faster and pretending not to notice, but even Lapis thinks that it would be too cruel. So she turns around, lunch tray in her hand as she lets her eyes settle on Sapphire. The girl has left her seat to approach Lapis, a hopeful look on her usually neutral face. 

"You could sit with me and my friends if you want," Sapphire offers. She points at the table she just left, occupied by three other girls. Lapis recognizes the one with pink pigtails and heavy eye liner as someone from some of her classes. 

Lapis rubs the back of her neck. Sweat is starting to bead there due to the curious looks Sapphire's friends are giving her. "I don't want to bother you."

"It's fine," Sapphire is quick to answer. "We're family, right?"

Lapis' jaw clenches at the word. That's only really a technicality. She shakes her head. She ignores the pang of guilt in her chest when she sees the disappointment in Sapphire's face. 

"I'd really rather be alone today."

"Oh."

"... Maybe next time?" Lapis adds and she immediately wants to kick herself for being weak.

Sapphire perks up at that, though it is barely noticable. Sapphire and Sky aren't the most expressive individuals, though Lapis isn't fairing any better. Sapphire goes back to her friends and Lapis turns away with a grimace on her face.

Dammit.

Honestly, Lapis is surprised that the two sisters still haven't given up attempting to "connect" to Lapis. They may not be the most outwardly enthusiastic girls but they sure are stubborn. Lapis doesn't want to feel bad. Just because they are technically family doesn't mean they have to be close. 

By the end of her last class, Lapis is already contemplating whether she should hide away in her room today or kill some time exploring more of the town until dinner. Maybe Funland? She isn't really one for games but --

"_Aray_!" Lapis hisses when she bumps into someone as she turns a corner. The other person seemed to have been speed walking as opposed to Lapis' absentminded trudge, so it's Lapis who loses her balance at the impact. She looks up to glare at her assailant, but ends up angrier when she sees who it is. "You've gotta be kidding me."

June's own amber eyes glare back. "You again?"

To Lapis' increasing surprise, Sky emerges from beside June. "Lapis. Are you okay?"

June shoots Sky a look before giving Lapis a once-over. "_This_ is your sister?"

Lapis' frown deepens. "_Half_ sister." To Sky, she asks flatly, "You told her?"

Sky lightly grabs hold of June's arm and whispers, "Could you go ahead? Please? I promise I won't take too long."

June sighs. "Fine." She makes sure to give Lapis one last disapproving look before leaving.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone?" Lapis asks.

"I told her about you before you even got here. She's my friend. Her sister knows, too. But I promise I made them swear not to tell anyone else after you told me to keep it a secret."

Lapis' hand combs through her short hair, willing herself to calm down. It isn't Sky's fault. "Right. Sorry." She attempts to flatten her hair again when she realizes how badly she messed it up again, but she probably ends up worsening it. "Of all people to know I just wish it weren't that noisy canary."

"June isn't too bad once you get to know her. We're going out with the rest of the club later after the meeting. You can come too."

Lapis twists her lips and crosses her arms. "Look, Sky. You have to stop."

"... Stop what?"

Lapis looks away, at anything but Sky's imploring look. "I'm not gonna pretend that everything's fine and just pretend that we're sisters, alright?"

"But we _are_."

"No. We just happen to have the same mom." Lapis lets out a displeased huff. She doesn't even want to consider calling Dianne her mother. "So just... stop acting like I'm part of your family. Because I'm not. And I don't want to be."

"Oh."

Even the way Sky and Sapphire react to rejection is the same. Just resigned acceptance. Lapis makes the mistake of looking at her. Sky's head is tilted downwards, long fringes hiding away her eyes from Lapis's sight.

"I understand," Sky says, her voice even quieter than it usually is.

She walks away without sparing Lapis another glance. The exchange leaves Lapis feeling extremely drained. She leans back against the door of a room, hands gripping the straps of her bag as a long shaky sigh leaves her lips.

_Don't feel guilty._

She hits the back of her head against the door.

_You don't have to feel guilty._

Another thud.

_Pretending to be family will just be taxing for everyone involved._

Lapis barely catches herself when the door suddenly flings open. She's almost concerned that an annoyed teacher has come out to reprimand her, but she ends up needing to look down and see bespectacled green eyes. 

"Oh! Lazuli!" Johnson exclaims. "Did you need something?" Excitement suddenly brightens her eyes. "Were you interested in the Art Club?"

Puzzled, Lapis' brows furrow. She easily looks over the small girl's shoulder and sees a room filled with canvases of painting and sculptures, some finished and some yet to be. 

"Uh, no," Lapis starts, "I was just -"

_Trying to knock the guilt out of my head?_

No she'd rather not share about that. She tries to come up with an excuse, but Johnson has already convinced herself of Lapis' nonexistent interest.

"- don't usually start meetings until the second week, but you're lucky I'm here today. Miss Vidalia isn't here yet but --"

"I'm not joining!"

Johnson's mouth snaps shut. She blinks before the realization dawns on her and she flushes. Lapis stares at her red face, distracted.

"Heh, sorry," Johnson apologizes, a hand coming up to rub shyly at the back of her neck. "I just started rambling without confirming first. How embarassing."

"No, it's fine." Lapis makes a face. "I'm not good enough for Art Club anyway."

Johnson crinkles her nose in what seems like disbelief. "That's not true at all! That drawing of yours was wonderful! And art isn't even about being _good_. It's about _expression_. Expressing whatever emotion you feel and turning it into a picture! Or a sculpture or whatever!"

Lapis kind of gets why Johnson likes art, if that were the case. She's a very expressive person, Lapis has come to learn. Johnson speaks with her whole body and as much decibel as her small frame can muster, probably because there's just so much she needed to express. Lapis can imagine that whatever spills into that canvas is everything else her words and body language can't convey.

"I'm not really much of a feelings kind of person," Lapis admits. "I just draw when I'm bored. Or, like, just feel like doing it."

Johnson nods as she takes this all in. "That's valid, too. Sometimes I just stay here and paint nonesense simply because I'd rather not go home yet."

Lapis exhales from her nose - it's as much of a laughter as she can muster right now. "I know how that feels."

Johnson considers her for a short moment. "If you don't want to go home yet, how about you model for me real quick?"

It's Lapis' turn to blink. "Like, in the nude?"

Johnson reddens again. She shakes her head so comically fast Lapis is almost scared it would fall off. "No! Just in your clothes! We're not even allowed to do that here!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm just messing with you." Johnson huffs and crosses her arms when she hears this. Lapis might even think it's cute. "But, sure, I'll model for you."

That sparkle in her eyes is back. "Really? Awesome! Come in, come in!"

Much like Johnson's hair, the Art Room is a kind of organized mess. Numerous art pieces on canvases are hung to be displayed, making the walls of the room more colorful than it actually is. It seems Johnson meant what she said about being conventionally good not being the point in art, because comical caricatures are displayed beside elaborate paintings all the same.

"I apologize for the mess," Johnson sheepishly chuckles as she hides away some of the almost empty paint tubes and paint crusted brushes haphazardly strewn everywhere. "The students who use the room don't usually care to clean after themselves. Though as president of the club, I bear a portion of the responsibility."

Lapis's finger brushes over an unfinished sculpture. Lapis can just barely recognize the shape of a dolphin. "You're the club president?"

"Sure am!" Johnson proudly says. "Oh, geeze I just realized you probably don't even know my name." She shoves the art materials into the cabinet at the back corner of the room, probably not with as much care as an Art Club president should, but Lapis isn't one to judge. She scurries back to Lapis and extends a hand accompanied by a huge grin. "I'm Peridot Johnson. Nice to meet you, Lazuli."

Lapis hesitates, not used to such formality, but soon takes the hand to briefly shake. "Same." Something brown catches her eye, and she walks past Peridot to take a better look at the guitar settled on the teacher's desk. "Whose guitar is this?"

"Oh, that's mine."

"You play?"

"No, not yet. My friend Steven is going to teach me. I asked for him to let me borrow one until I buy my own, but his dad said I can have it since he doesn't use it anymore."

Lapis lets her palm touch the cool wood, a finger tracing the neck. Peridot stands beside her, the heat of the other girl's body warm on Lapis' shoulder despite the lack of contact. "You need to change the strings."

Peridot nods. "Steven did say I might have to. Do you play, Lazuli?"

"Yeah. But I haven't been playing recently."

"Why is that?"

"My guitar broke."

"Oh. I'm sorry. If you'd like another one, I can ask my friend if they still have an extra. Greg hordes a looot of stuff."

The sudden offer makes Lapis smile in surprise. She shakes her head. "Nah, it's fine. 'Might make too much noise at home."

"I don't think Sky and Sapphire would mind." 

That makes Lapis pause.Her eyes leave the guitar and land on Peridot. "How did you know I'm living with them?"

"Oh, um, I overhead when Sky was telling June about it. I didn't mean to listen in on them, don't misunderstand. They were talking about it in our living room and I was peacefully watching the new Camp Pining Hearts episode."

Lapis grimaces. "That canary's your sister?"

Peridot giggles. "Yes, oh, how accurate. She's going to hate that. Oh, but she really is sorry about almost hitting you with her car. She was just frustrated that you weren't paying attention to your own safety. And of others. Which you were."

Peridot isn't wrong. Lapis' spite over June's attitude prevented Lapis from even considering apologizing. But now that it's just Peridot, who may be overwhelmingly excitable but over-all seemingly well-meaning, Lapis feels ashamed.

"Yeah, um... Really sorry about that. Just got lost in my head this morning."

"So something is bothering you? You can tell me about it. I'll have you know, Steven has told me that I've become quite a compassionate person."

Lapis snorts, arms wrapped around herself. "I'd rather not. Let's just get to modeling."

"Oh, of course!" Peridot scurries away and pulls an empty chair to the center of the room. A small hand pats the seat. "Just make yourself comfortable."

So Lapis does as Peridot sets up her tools. Lapis considers her position for a moment, clenched hands on her lap and feeling very awkward. "So am I supposed to do a pose?"

"If you want," Peridot replies. She's so small that Lapis can't see her but her legs from behind the sketch pad. "Just sitting is fine though."

"But I feel awkward. Is this going to take long?"

Peridot's head pokes out from the other side of the pad. She hums and looks up in thought. "Maybe an hour?"

Lapis huffs. What did she get herself into?

"Don't worry." Peridot is back behind the pad. "It'll just be a simple and quick piece. Oh, I know!" She jumps off her stool and quickly fectches the guitar from the desk to hand it to a bewildered Lapis. Peridot grins triumphantly. "Now you have a pose."

Peridot asks Lapis to hold the guitar as if she were playing it. Twenty minutes into it, Lapis gets bored. She plucks the strings and makes an impressed hum when she hears that it's still in a decent enough condition, if out of tune. She messes with the knobs to tighten or loosen the strings as needed. She lightly plucks the string she's adjusting until she's happy with the sound. After she's done with the sixth string, she strums them all simultaneously and out comes an in tune sound.

"Wow."

Lapis looks up to see an astonished Peridot staring at her. Lapis shifts in her seat at the attention. "What? It's just tuning."

"Oh well, _I_ don't know how to do that without an app or tuner so I'm amazed. That's pretty cool. Who taught you?"

Lapis strums a chord. "My dad."

"He must be pretty good."

Another strum. "Do you mind if I play?"

"Go ahead!"

So she does. It's nice to play after a long time of not having the chance to. The pressure of the strings on her fingers is satisfying as she plays music. By her third song, her barely audible humming turns into quiet singing. She has long forgotten about Peridot being in the same room as her. 

There's this song that's been stuck in her head. It grated her at first. That song was _every where_ during the height of its fame and the redundancy prevented Lapis from truly enjoying it. But recently, after everything that had happened, it's a song that she felt really understood her.

"_Noong araw_," she sings., "_kay tamis ng ating buhay. Puno ng saya at ng kulay. 'Di mauulit muli._"

With her eyes closed, she can imagine that she's back home. Her _real_ home. Just outside their house behind their faded green gate, they have plastic chairs pulled out. Her father would have the guitar in his lap, playing whatever song she would suggest.

"_Ang oras, kapag hinayaang lumipas, madarama mo hanggang bukas. 'Di mauuulit muli._"

They always sing their lungs out despite the neighbors. Most neighborhoods would often have music playing anyway. Drunkards singing sloppily in front of small family stores; siblings fighting over the karaoke mic; teenagers coming over their friends' out house and singing along to music blaring from speakers. 

"_Ang dami-daming bagay na hindi naman kailangan. Kung pwede lang bawasan natin ang mga tampuhan._"

Neither her or her father were very social people; she supposes he's who she got it from. Most families were big, with siblings and their parents staying in one home despite having children of their own. Her father's extended family lived in the countryside, but they had each other and hung out together. The two of them would sit on those worn plastic chairs and sing. 

"_Hindi mo lang alam hindi mo pa nararanasan. Kahapon sana natin 'di mo na pinahirapan._"

But the last time Lapis spent there, the gate was open for people in black shirts. Their neighbors, his co-workers, and her classmates coming to pay their respect. 

"_Patawad muli. Di na muli..._

She barely knew them, but losing her father suddenly makes them want to spend time with her, she supposes. That's also why Dianne came back, isn't it?

"_Binawi ang buhay mo ng walang sabi. Binubulong ko sa sarili. Mahal kita hanggang sa hu_\--"

She makes a mistake with a chord, and the misplaced sound distracts her. Lapis clicks her tongue. "Shit." Lapis straightens her back and stretches. A hand comes to the back of her neck as she twists and turns her neck. When she opens her eyes again, she sees Peridot staring at her, pencil no longer raised to draw. 

"Is it done?"

Peridot seems to blink herself back to reality. "Y-Yes! Here." Peridot stands and takes the huge pad to Lapis.

Lapis' eyes widen. Peridot did a great job. It's a simple charkoal sketch, but it's amazing how accurately Peridot managed to draw her. Though it's mostly a black and white sketch, the guitar is painted using water color. Lapis' hand, thighs, and chest that make contact with the guitar have color in them, as if color from the instrument seeps into her clothes and skin.

"Oh wow." Lapis isn't able to stop herself from giving Peridot a genuine smile. "This is great." She smirks and lightly punches Peridot's shoulder. "You really are president of the Art Club."

Peridot rubs her shoulder. "Thanks... You can totally keep that if you want."

Lapis is torn away from admiring the art piece. "Really?"

Peridot nods. "As a thank you for humoring me."

"Peridot, I can't just take this."

Peridot hums in thought. "Okay, how about this?" She gets her guitar from where Lapis left it on the seat she vacated. Peridot hands out the guitar to a confused Lapis before she digs for something in her bag. "Art for art. Steven said that -- er, nope, not that -- Steven said that I should give my instrument _personality_ or whatever. He did that by painting flames on his first ukelele. A good choice. Flames are pretty coo -- Aha!"

From her bag, Peridot produces a permanent marker. "I really liked your drawing style, Lazuli." She opens Lapis' palm to place the permanent marker in her hand. "So how about you do the honor? Art for art."

Reluctant, Lapis looks from the marker to Peridot. "Are sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure! Go ahead." She covers her hands and turns around. "I won't even look."

Lapis snorts. This girl is ridiculous.

Lapis drew something simple enough, so it isn't long before she's asking Peridot to turn back. Peridot has stars in her eyes when she sees it, but Lapis thinks it's an over-reaction. Then again, everything about Peridot is just so... extra. 

Lapis didn't draw anything too impressive. A bespectacled face with spiky hair on the head sporting a huge grin. 

"Is this me?" Peridot giggles and grins, perfectly mirroring the drawing. "I love it."

Lapis has to admit. Peridot sounds pretty convincing when she says that.

-_-_-_-_-

(It only stays in her room, but Lapis now technically has a framed picture of herself in the house's walls.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man. feels good to be back.
> 
> for those new readers who dont know:  
Skylar "Sky" Bleu - Blue Pearl (yes i changed it)  
Dianne Bleu - Blue Diamond  
Juniper "June" Johnson - Yellow Pearl
> 
> the tagalog song Lapis sang was Di Na Muli by Itchyworms
> 
> Here's an English translation:
> 
> Back then, our lives were sweet, filled with happiness and color. Never again.
> 
> Time, if we let it pass, can be felt until the next day. Never again.
> 
> There were so many things we didn't need. If possible, can we rid of the disagreements?
> 
> You don't know, you haven't felt it yet. I wish you didn't make yesterday difficult.
> 
> Forgive me again. Never again.
> 
> You life was taken without any warning. I whisper to myself.
> 
> I'll love you until the end.


End file.
